Pet Shop
|japname = ペット'・'ショップ |birthname = |namesake = Pet Shop Boys |stand = Horus |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 15, 1988 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |race = Bird (Possibly Accipitridae) |blood = |hair = Brown (feathers; Colored Manga, Anime, Heritage for the Future, EoH) |eyes = Blue (Colored Manga, Anime, Heritage for the Future, EoH) |color = |movie = |food = |musician = |hobby = |family = |occupation = Guard |mangadebut = Vol. 24 Ch. 222 The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 24 Ch. 226 The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell (5) |animedebut = Episode 31 Silver Chariot (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist appearing in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He serves as the guardian of Dio's Mansion and is unique as an avian stand user. Appearance/Personality Pet Shop has brown feathers and appears to be an accipitridae. He wears an ornate falconry hood adorned with 3 feathers, and a heart motif like the other inhabitants of Dio's Mansion. He also wears what appears to be a purple or red scarf. A ruthless killer and loyal to his post, Pet Shop does not discriminate against any who trespass. he intended to kill a small boy and would have if it wasn't for Iggy's interference, and he showed no remorse in eating the eyes of two dogs in front of their owner. He is relentless in hunting down a risky target, as shown by his pursuit of Iggy, and is highly intelligent, having identified the beggar employed by Avdol as a spy, and tearing up the photograph of the mansion after killing him to destroy his work. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Pet Shop serves as the guardian of Dio Brando's mansion in Egypt and is part of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods. He ruthlessly kills any who may trespass or he deems as suspicious. When he first appears, Pet Shop decapitates two large dogs with ease and crushes a beggar (employed by Avdol to find Dio's mansion) and his car with his stand. Iggy witnesses this but doesnt want to be involved so he plays dumb and Pet Shop, with some suspicion, leaves him alone. He then returns to his post at the gate of Dio's Mansion and finds the young owner of the two dogs he killed climbing under it, he is about to attack and kill the boy when Iggy saves him, revealing himself as a stand user. The two begin to fight and Iggy, not wanting to fight and somewhat overwhelmed by Pet Shop's abilities, climbs into a sewer, expecting Pet Shop to be unable to follow. This proves wrong as the bird is both relentless and skilled, with amazing aerial agility and even the ability to manoeuvre underwater for some time, easily cornering Iggy inside. Pet Shop almost secures victory, trapping Iggy's leg in a block of ice and firing more ice at him. Unfortunately, Iggy barely escapes this at the cost of his front paw, severing it himself in order to dodge. In the end, Iggy bites Pet Shop's beak closed as he attempts to fire an icicle out of it, killing him. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES Game) Much like in the original story, Pet Shop appears as one of the final enemies. However, since it's an RPG, the player's whole party must fight him, unlike in the manga where Iggy fights alone. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade Game) Pet Shop appears as playable character, he only was available on the second version of the game. All of Pet Shop's moves are based on his ability to create ice, such as throwing Ice Stakes, trapping the enemy on the ground with ice or anything related to icicle attacks. His first special move makes him shoot several ice stakes with great speed as a projectile attack. His second special move makes him create a giant ice block that comes from above the screen (the same move he used to kill the agent in front of Dio's mansion). His last special move makes Pet Shop appear from the back of the screen, as he shoots even more ice stakes at the opponent, however, it only works as a grab special move. His ending on Arcade Mode shows a hypothetical situation in which Pet Shop manages to kill all the main heroes. Pet Shop continues to act as the guardian of Dio's Mansion, as the text says "And Pet Shop never allowed anyone to come near the Mansion, anyone...". If hit by Alessi's Stand attack, Pet Shop turns into an egg, but still can use his Stand to make small attacks, implying that Pet Shop was born with his Stand ability. Pet Shop is widely considered the most powerful character in the game, with incredibly strong special control from his many projectiles and unblockable setups stemming from his overhanging icicle attack. Playing Pet Shop is generally considered "poor taste" and he enjoys the distinction of being at least soft-banned in most tournament settings. Much like Iggy, besides being a very unique character, Pet Shop is only the second bird to appear as a playable character in fighting game history, as he debuted on September 1999, while Pojo (from Mace: The Dark Age) debuted on October 1997. Nakoruru (from the Samurai Showdown series), who debuted on 1993, possesses a bird, but only uses it as part of her attacks. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Pet Shop was confirmed for the game alongside Lisa Lisa. So far, he is also the only playable character in the game who does not possess a voice actor, receiving his voice from sound effects instead. Much like the other characters from Parts I-III, Pet Shop's main color scheme is based on his anime appearance. Gallery Manga= Petshop2.png|Pet Shop's menacing gaze Petshop4.png|Pet Shop with the Egypt 9 Glory Gods card representing Horus Petshopintimidating.png|Pet Shop guarding his master's mansion pet shop 3.jpg|Pet Shop devouring his victims Petshop.png|Pet Shop smiles pet shop 2.jpg|Pet Shop corners Iggy Petshop3.png|Full wingspan unfurled PetShopDeath.png|Pet Shop's beak is crushed, killing him |-| Anime= Jjsc5petshop.jpg|Pet Shop's initial appearance alongside Dio Pet Shop menace.png|Pet Shop's menacing gaze Pet Shop card.png|Pet Shop with the Egypt 9 Glory Gods card representing Horus Pet Shop guarding.png|Pet Shop guarding his master's mansion Pet Shop smiles.png|Pet Shop smiles Pet Shop eating.png|Pet Shop devouring his victim's eye Pet Shop with Iggy.png|Pet Shop prepares to battle Iggy Pet Shop firing.png|Pet Shop firing ice shards Pet Shop closeup.png|Glaring murderously at Iggy Pet Shop and Horus.png|Pet Shop revealing his Stand, Horus Pet Shop last stand.png|Cornering Iggy, Pet Shop prepares to issue a killing blow Pet Shop death.png|Pet Shop's beak is crushed, killing him |-| Other= PetShopHeritage.gif|Pet Shop's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spriteshop.PNG|Pet Shop in Heritage for the Future Petshop.GIF|Pet Shop (Idle Animation) Petshop color1.GIF|Pet Shop's color 2 Petshop color2.GIF|Pet Shop's color 3 Petshop color3.GIF|Pet Shop's color 4 Petshop color4.GIF|Pet Shop's color 5 Trivia *Pet Shop is a falcon and his stand's namesake, the Egyptian god Horus, is commonly depicted as a falcon or a man with a falcon's head. *Originally Pet Shop did not appear until the characters are near Dio's Mansion for his fight with Iggy. The anime retroactively inserts him in place of the parrot that Dio has in Polnareff's flashback during his meeting with Dio. Due to this change, Pet Shop is technically the first member of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods to appear in the anime adaptation of Stardust Crusaders, before the second season even started. * Pet Shop was most likely based off the Great Chief of Cassandra's pet, from Hokuto no Ken. * In the TV Anime, Pet Shop is the only character who does not have a voice actor. References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Minor Antagonist